Fighting for family
by Duender
Summary: The final battle went a little differently...


"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort announced as he swept into the courtyard, followed by hundreds of Death Eaters. Several werewolf and vampire clans, along with hordes of Dementors began positioning themselves around the courtyard as well, facing the grim faced students, Professors and Order members

"Your only hope is dead, Dumbledore!" The snake-faced man cackled as he gestured for Hagrid to lay down Harry on the floor. The half-giant protested until several wands were pointed at the students, before gentling laying down the raven.

* * *

_No, no, no no, no, no! _kept running through Draco's mind. This was not supposed to be happening. Harry was supposed to survive this war and live happily ever after!

He glanced at the Gryffindors. Ron and Hermione were staring ashen faced at their best friend's body, desperately trying to not rush forward like their inner lion was telling them to. They needed to be strong, and they were holding themselves together. He felt a small amount of pride cut through the sorrow as he saw the remaining two of the Golden Trio step slightly forward to stop other brash people from charging head first into certain death.

* * *

Seventh year had been hard on every Hogwarts student, especially since they had been under the eyes of the Carrows. Dumbledore was helpless against the Board of Governors, and the balance had tipped in favour of the Dark, forcing him to employ Death Eaters as Professors.

* * *

The Slytherins had to be especially careful, but with the rest of the student body helping them, they were able to get around without their death-eater parents being any wiser of their alliances.

* * *

Lucius stepped forward. "Come, Draco." It wasn't hard for the death eaters to spot him, the only person wearing a green and silver tie in the courtyard. Draco didn't move.

Narcissa came to stand beside here husband. "Draco..."

* * *

Draco began moving forward. He paused beside Ron and Neville. The two were staring at him. Ron gave him a nod, while Neville offered a smile. Draco could see Hermione discreetly readying her wand.

"Yessss, Draco," Voldemort hissed. "Come, fight for your family."

* * *

Draco raised his wand arm, pointing straight at the Dark Faction. "I am fighting for my family."

* * *

Complete, utter silence. The Professors looked shocked, but Draco could sense the pride growing in them. Lucius and Narcissa just looked shocked.

* * *

Voldemort frowned. "I had big plans for you, young Malfoy, but now you have sealed your fate. Another blood traitor on the losing side."

A female voice spoke up. "Please, don't throw the pureblood propaganda around when you are just another half-blood. Worse, actually, considering you had a squib and a muggle for parents." Pansy Parkinson stepped out of the shadows of the castle.

"Besides, the so-called blood traitors have better faces then you do", Daphne Greengrass said as she walked forward and stood beside Ginny Weasley.

"Well, ferret, the rest of the fam's here," Blaise Zabini said with a smirk, jerking his thumb at the group of Slytherins behind him.

* * *

Several Death Eaters came forward, telling their children to come back to their senses and join them. Their words were ignored as the Slytherins spread across the courtyard, standing next to their schoolmates. Every single student now had their wand in their hands, ready to fire spells at any moment.

The situation seemed surreal.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermione exclaimed all of a sudden. Eyes flitted to the place where the boy hero had been laid, only to see the spot empty.

"He's around, Hermione," Luna Lovegood's fae-like voice sounded.

"He's dead, Luna," Ron said, managing to keep his voice steady.

"He walked it off," Luna assured them.

* * *

"Hey Voldie!" Harry's voice reverberated through the courtyard, but he didn't appear.

"Potter!" the megalomaniac snarled.

* * *

"We have reptiles bigger than you."

Shadows rose from behind the castle towers, before Draco realized what they were. Dragons. With Harry on the back of a Hungarian Horntail. How fitting.

The Boy-Who-Lived landed beside Draco and Ron, as more dragons, led by Charlie Weasley and his team of dragon tamers hovered nearby.

Neville came to stand by them, the Sword of Gryffindor in his hand. Hermione stepped forward, as did Pansy, Daphne and Blaise.

Draco saw Theodore standing guard near some of the younger students who had refused to leave. He smiled.

* * *

Hermione raised her wand. "Dumbledore's army!" Loud cheers met her words as students, Professors and Order members alike were filled with hope and strength at the sight in front of them. Dumbledore began smiling. Heroes indeed.

"For Gryffindor!" Neville held up the sword.

"For Hufflepuff!" Susan Bones stood as tall and proud as her aunt.

"For Ravenclaw!" Luna's voice lost its dreamy quality.

* * *

Draco glanced next to him. Harry gave him a blinding and trusting smile and nodded. The blonde raised his wand.

"For Slytherin!"

* * *

Harry got off his dragon and let it fly away. Flanked by his friends, he raised his wand and pointed it straight at Voldemort. "For Hogwarts!"

Deafening cheers met his words, before students began surging forward, throwing out every curse and hex they knew. None of the students from darker families faltered even when they came face to face with family members.

Professors rushed forward, and Draco smiled when he saw Severus back to back with Professor McGonagall and Flitwick, taking on dozens of Death Eaters in a go.

He let adrenaline run through him, before quickly putting up a shield in front of Luna to stop her from being hit by a cutting curse. She smiled at him before turning away to face a few Dementors.

Draco let his heart soar at the sight of his friends, before he ran forward, taking out anyone in white masks and black robes.  
_

He had a family to fight for.


End file.
